Lost, Conflicted, And Secret
by Blue embers
Summary: Simba is lost. Scar is conflicted. Sarabi is holding onto a secret.


The night held unparalleled dangers for the young and vulnerable. Around every corner could be a monster lying in wait ready to snuff out precious lights of life forever.

This monster in particular, the one whose dark lithe frame perfectly blended into the starless, twisted shadows of the night, and whose eyes shone with many fierce emotions some even unknown to himself stalked the helpless, lost cub.

As the fatigued and distressed cub took a seat trying to make out his surroundings in the dark still of the night Scar too gently rested on his belly. His fur was on end with excitement.

With one eye carefully locked onto the just visible cub and the other closed in an attempt to soothe his jitters he began to bathe his paw.

Infanticide no matter how dirty a business it is was still a well known common practice among lions. Though Scar doubted many lions killed cubs within their own families. Not dwelling on the fact that for the past two months he had been itching at the chance to do off the young Prince who was his own flesh in blood he rose to his paws as the tiny cub began to wonder helplessly yet again. This time the lost child let out pathetic mews calling it's mother in desperation.

This was too easy, Scar thought. He didn't have to steady his paws or watch his step. The cub was oblivious to his doom. He didn't have to battle as all he would take was one swift bite to end the young life before him. And best of all he'd no longer have to gaze into the infuriating red eyes. The red eyes that reminded him of Sarabi's choice.

Was he doing this to become first in line to the throne once more or was he doing this to scorn his brother and an enchanting but forbidden lioness? He didn't know anymore and really he didn't care.

He could taste the innocent blood on his tongue. He imagined it tasted sweet.

Rustling nearly silent through the swaying grass Scar edged closer to the cub. His predatory eyes locked onto his small, little neck. He imagine it wouldn't take much force to snap it. The blowing wind told him he and the cub were the only two souls out here tonight. Good. No witnesses.

Before Scar could deliver the merciful quick death the frightened cub turned to face him. His face stained with tears. The cub was no more than an infant really and was unable to read the malice in Scar's green eyes. In relief the tiny ball of fluff threw itself to the larger lion and sobbed in his pelt.

In between fervent hiccups Scar could make out the words 'lost,' 'help', and 'Uncey Scar'.

The sad scene before him didn't calm Scar's anger. Many instances ran through his mind and lighting speed. Nearly all of them focusing around himself, Mufasa and Sarabi. It was more than enough ammo to kill the weeping cub at his paws.

How badly that would hurt the King and Queen. A wicked smile came over his face as he imagined them weeping like cubs. He flexed his claws his anticipation. One blow. One bite. One breath.

"What?" Scar snapped angrily as the cub muffled something against his leg. Pulling his paw away from the still crying cub he hissed at his now wet leg.

"I say I'm glad you are heer, Uncey." Prince Simba scooted closer to his beloved uncle. "I was scared."

Feeling his anger fade Scar let out a frustrated sigh. "What are you doing out here anyway?" he asked with annoyance.

"Lookin for you," the cub said simply.

To tired and disappointed in himself Scar didn't press the matter further. Standing to his paws he roughly picked the cub up by the nap of his neck ignoring Simba's grunts of discomfort. Once back at Pride Rock Scar dropped the cub to the ground careless.

"You not gonna tell ma?" Simba questioned. His tail flickering back and forth.

Scar shook his head silently. The rising sunlight causing his eyes to glisten. "It will be our little secret."

With that Scar turned to make his leave before the rest of the Pride awoke only to find a small purring golden cub twinging himself around his lanky legs. "Luv you," Simba said far too sweetly as he kissed Scar's leg with his little pink nose before skipping off to find his sleeping mother.

Another night. Another night. Scar promised himself as he watched the cub disappear into the cave before turning to leave before the other Pride members awoke. Some other night he would do what he had to do.

She watched the sleepy cub wander in and collapse next the nearest lioness. She smiled. She then turned to watch as the dark male walked off into the rising sun and she couldn't help but frown.

One morning she'd tell him. One morning she'd tell him that Simba is his. Maybe then his mind will be eased and his pain will diminish some.

Until that day she worked up enough courage Sarabi just hoped Scar wouldn't do anything drastic.

_Any things I need to correct? Probably. I'll correct it some other time but until then please help me out and name some faults. Spelling, grammar, and all that good stuff._


End file.
